powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Nbajammer
Welcome Hi, welcome to Power Rangers Universe! Thanks for your edit to the Engine Carrigator page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Evil Shadow why did you remove dalia from power rangers samurai allias page? Evil Shadow Nighlok king must not be removed from power rangers samurai villains page? Blake bradley 16:06, October 11, 2011 (UTC) :Dalia is not an ally of the Samurai rangers. Her actual identity is that of Dayu. Dalia was her name before she was turned into a Nighlok. Because they are the same person, a seperate page is not necessary. Since Dayu is a Nighlok, she cannot be an ally of the Samurai rangers. As for "Evil Shadow", Evil Shadow is not his name. The fact that he is referred to as a Nighlok king does not necessarily make him more powerful than Xandred, and his Shinkenger equivalent was a general, not his boss. When we know his real name and the exact role he plays, that information will be added. Nbajammer 16:16, October 11, 2011 (UTC) You vs. Jack Just...enough...I'm just taking this to admin. Personally, I don't call it as vandalism, at least intentional. Jack was removing a section that was somewhat dubious. Yes those characters are similar to bulk in skull in purpose as comedy relief, but another factor that's missing is development. Some of the listed characters went through development, others like Squat and Baboo didn't really. I'm just ending this by taking it to admin. Jack has his reason for believing it to be fan drivel, since it could be based on observation, we all observe things differently. But look on the bright side, this isn't as bad as blake creating a full blown MegaForce page.Gaeaman 788 is an able administrator 21:43, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :It would be wise if he simply took to discussion rather than name calling. When I reverted his edit, he should have inquired as to why and simply discussed the matter instead of reverting it back and calling names like "Person who has a vendetta against me" and calling everything he disagrees with as fan drivel. It may be fan made, but it has its purpose for being here. And yes, Blake does have a tendency to get way ahead of himself with regards to Samurai. I'm a stickler for documenting things, and just because a name is tossed out doesn't make it so. Jack should be grateful that I'm not an admin - I would have blocked him to give him a time-out because his behavior is being extremely disruptive to the wiki. If he was truly here to help out, he would discuss matters rather than start an edit war. The name calling, the whining to other people's talk pages - all that clearly shows the real reason he's on this wiki. Nbajammer 21:46, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :Furthermore, I think your idea on the B&S page was the perfect solution to the problem, yet it apparently wasn't enough for him. He just had to have his way, everyone else be damned, and he even reverted your compromise. You would think it would be clear to him that if it's gone untouched for so long, no one - not even Digi - had a problem with it. Nbajammer 21:51, October 16, 2011 (UTC) I never called you a name. I never whined. I filed a judtified complaint. You're the one who called me names--Jack's Posse Fic 21:48, October 16, 2011 (UTC) "Person who has a vendetta against me" is a name. You made unconstructive edits, and proceeded to start a war to get your way when it was rightfully reverted. Instead of discussing the matter, you continued to try to bully your way while continue to remove relevant material. That complaint is NOT justified, and you know it. Nbajammer 21:50, October 16, 2011 (UTC) No, you started the war by reverting what you believed to be vandalism. I described you based on this statement "To that end, I will make sure that none of your edits stay on the wiki. I am willing to revert it back as often as it needs to be done. You would be wise to take a hint by now. I'm going to say this one more time - stop vandalizing the wiki. Just stop." You also called me a vandal. So stop being a hypocrite ad leave me alone--Jack's Posse Fic 22:16, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :Why don't you take a step back? I reverted vandalism - the removal of pertinent and important information from the article. You can try to show me where I said that, but alas you'll find that I didn't. You made an erroneous edit and, instead of discussing the matter like you should have, proceeded to continuously revert the page restoring the same error, thus reinstating the need for it to be reverted. I explained to you time and time again as to why the edit was incorrect, but you won't listen to anyone but yourself. That's the real problem here. So as long as you continue to make that error, I will continue to fix it. If you want it to stop, then stop removing it until it's been discussed properly - without name calling and whining. Nbajammer 22:19, October 16, 2011 (UTC) clash of the Red Rangers Will COtRR be a made for TV movie? And wouldn't that fact make it the first made for TV movie in the franchise since the Turbo movie and the MMPR movies were released in theaters?Gaeaman 788 is an able administrator 14:12, November 16, 2011 (UTC) :I was of the impression that it was a special. Perhaps even shown as 2 1/2-hour episodes. If a movie at all, it would be made-for-TV, yes. I think there's some general confusion as to just what it is called. You could even go so far as to suggest it's a teamup. Nbajammer 16:42, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Legends Can please I at least keep the one for Takeru? Besides, Geki and Burai got to have thier Legend War photos which I didn't add at all, why not Takeru?Suzaku Kururugi122897 08:43, November 26, 2011 (UTC) :Geki's image is redundant for the same reasons, so I removed it. Burai's is there for trivia purposes however - because he died during Zyuranger. So in theory he should not be there for the war. However, he clearly WAS there - which differentiates him from the other participants. Takeru's article already has plenty of images on it, and one of him fighting Gormin doesn't add anything to the article because every participant did that. Nbajammer 08:46, November 26, 2011 (UTC) : Ryouma's didn't need it either. I suddenly see why now.. Suzaku Kururugi122897 08:48, November 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, I would say Ryouma's also wasn't necessary - but Burai's does need to be there, so I restored it. Nbajammer 08:51, November 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, sorry about that.. I thought it wasn't needed..ah well... It was kinda a shame not to see a shot of TimeFire using his DV Defender against a Zgormin.... that woulda been cool.